Angel
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: Everyone deserves their own guardian angel once in a while; it may take a bit to find it… But it’s definitely worth it in the end. –Rated T for some scenes of Maturity and Language; read and review!—


**Angel****  
**

_Chibi Bee-Chan_

_I do not own Shugo Chara_

_Or "Angel" by Kelly Clarkson_

_

* * *

_

Summary –_ Everyone deserves their own guardian angel once in a while; it may take a bit to find it… But it's definitely worth it in the end. _–Rated T for some scenes of Maturity and Language; read and review!—

* * *

**[To: Amu H. / From: Ikuto T. / Time and Date Sent: 23:50 AM – December 24]**

**[Message: **_Amu, I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you in a while; I've been really busy and I haven't had time to myself… I hope you can forgive me for that at least. I still miss you so much; I want to come back so badly, but sadly… I can't. Not until I've found my father and bring him back home; I still love you Amu. I wish I could spend the holidays with you… _**]**

My heart thudded in my chest as I read the message over and over, my eyes watered with unshed tears as I closed my phone and tucked it away into my coat. I walked down the snow coated streets of the campus, my eyes were red and I refused to cry.

'_Damn it… Why can't you come and face me?'_ I thought, scowling deeply as I wiped away more tears from my eyes.

Another vibration came from my pocket; my phone again and I knew who it was as soon as I took it out and opened it.

**[To: Amu H. / From: Ikuto T. / Time and Date Sent: 23:55 PM – December 24]**

**[Message: **_Did I say something wrong? Please reply… I hate being in the dark about stuff._**]**

Jerk.

He didn't understand how I felt at the moment! My heart is thudding a hundred miles a minute after receiving a text from you in over a _year_! Asshole.

I quickly responded—

**[To: Ikuto T. / From: Amu H. / Time and Date Sent: 23:57 PM – December 24]**

**[Message: **_I… I was just thinking. I miss you too, I hope you come back soon… I hope you do, I'm so confused right now…_**]**

—And I hit 'send'. Then, I slid my phone back into my coat pocket and continued my way back to my dorm room, which wasn't far from where I was at the moment. Another buzz came from my pocket; I scowled, "Augh. He can't wait two seconds so I can get out of the freakin' cold? I guess not. Jerk."

I re-entered my dorm room, my mid-back length pink hair covered in white powdery snow and my cheeks red from the cold. I took out my cell phone, slipped off my coat and boots and hopped onto my bed. I was surprised what kind of message it was though; it was a song recording. Why would he send me something like _that_?

I opened the message and the song: "Angel" by this American singer called Kelly Clarkson. (AN: I recommend you listen to this! It is _sooo _pretty!)

The song began to play and I felt my eyes water as I listened to it.

_[Spend all your time waiting…  
For that second chance.  
For the break that will make it ok,  
There's always some reason,  
To feel not good enough…  
And it's hard at the end of the day,  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release…  
Memories seep from my veins,  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe,  
I'll find some peace tonight…_

_In the arms of an Angel,  
Fly away from here.  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you fear,  
You are pulled from the wreckage…  
Of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of an Angel,  
May you find some comfort here…_

_So tired of the straight line,  
And everywhere you turn,  
There's vultures and thieves at your back.  
The storm keeps on twisting,  
You keep on building the lies…  
That you make up for all that you lack,  
It don't make no difference…  
Escaping one last time.  
It's easier to believe,  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness…  
That brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of an Angel,  
Far away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room,  
And the endlessness that you fear…  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
Of your silent reverie.  
In the arms of an Angel,  
May you find some comfort here…_

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here…]_

As the song ended, I was nearly sobbing. Damn him for bringing me to tears! Damn Ikuto wherever he was!

Then, a text underneath the song recording caught my attention:

_Look Behind You._

I did so and my eyes went completely wide.

"_IKUTO_!" I shouted, bounding toward the jacketed figure and practically tackled him into the piling snow, hugging him tight. I couldn't believe it! He returned! He _returned_!

He hugged me back, chuckling as we hugged tightly and at my enthusiasm of the whole situation. Then, he whispered softly against my ear, "I like this welcome back present. What's my Christmas gift? You?" I smiled weakly and whispered in response, my voice choked with tears, "It's whatever you want, Ikuto. Whatever you want."

A smirk curved against my cheek as he sat us up and he cupped my chin turning it to his and whispering softly, "Merry Christmas Amu." And before I could say anything, we were sharing a sweet and tender kiss—which served to make my mind go blank as our lips touched. My hands pressed against his chest and I returned the slow and sweet kiss, my lips slowly responding against his.

After—what seemed like forever—we pulled back from the kiss and we both whispered, smiles on our face and foreheads against the others, "I love you."

I checked the time on my phone. The time read: **24:01 – December 25**; I smiled internally to myself.

This is the best Christmas gift I had ever received.

* * *

Chibi Bee-Chan: _Heh, I know it's been a while folks! And I apologize… with a GOOD reason too! The reason is… School. So many tests and Trimester 1 finals to study for and NOW, they are finally over. This story… I was inspired by the song "Angel" by Kelly Clarkson. I love the song and it's so pretty, It can and will bring tears to your eyes. I decided that this song fit my story so well! Ehehe, Well… I hope this is good and I hope to get SOME reviews at least. Lol._

_Well, Thank you for reading and have a Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
